Strenghts and Changes
by MoonlightMask
Summary: There's a bit of Hiccup/Astrid but mostly is about Stoick coming to terms about the changes Berk is going to suffer after the battle with Green Death and about who is son really is and the dragon that is his best friend.


**First of all I think that "How to Train Your Dragon" is the greatest animation movie I have seen in a long time, and although the clichés you can't ignore the utter adorableness of the characters (especially Toothless).**

**I am a bit worried that the sequel they are making will be disappointing and kind of ruin the first movie, but let's wait and see. **

**By the way: "How to Train Your Dragon" belongs to DreamWorks and not me.**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's now or never."<em>

Somehow after the tenth time she made that final decision in her head the words had lost all meaning. Still she had a decision to make…

"_This is ridiculous! It's isn't even dawn yet, we just got back to Berk, the whole village is still asleep for Thor's sake."_

But Astrid knew it wouldn't be for too long, soon the sun would rise the people of Berk would wake from their rest after a terrifying battle and an even more terrifying trip home. And even though today would be an eventful day, a day that would change forever the history of the people of Berk, she was pretty sure they would notice that Astrid Hofferson standing at the chief's door holding a basket of fish.

She shouldn't be here; it wasn't like her to sneak out of the house while her parents were asleep, raid the boats for any fish she could find and now just stand there afraid. Yes she was afraid, afraid to see what was behind that door, she knew Hiccup was injured, but between her parents concerned question of how exactly did she learned to ride a dragon to helping to make rafts and pulling them with the dragons, nobody besides Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout and the Healer knew how bad it was. As soon as they got to Berk, Stoick had carried his son followed by the Healer and faithful Toothless to his house and closed the door. That very same door remained closed for two days until last night when the Healer had left.

During the most of these two days the village remained in a sort of limbo, no one knew what to do, dragons were no longer the enemy but after three hundred years of war and hatred people didn't know what they should think, after the story of Hiccup's fight with the dragon had been told hundreds of times (most of them by a proud Gobbler) and became a legend, people were lost. Their leader was nowhere to be seen, the only person to have tamed the dragons was injured, at first they turned to the dragon ridding teens for answers but after an awkward pause their answer had been clear.

"_It was Hiccup who tamed the dragons. It was Hiccup who taught them the basics to ride them."_

The dragons also seemed to be stuck in a sort of stalemate, besides the ones that Hiccup and tamed, that were docile enough to sick close to their respective riders and in general behave like overgrown puppies the others had been getting close to the village, but never quite crossing over to what used to be enemy territory, somebody from one of the sides needed to make the first move, but who?

Surprisingly it had been Snoutlout who had grabbed the first fish and tossed it to a group of Terrible Terrors, it was what Hiccup would have wanted he said, for Vikings and dragons to get along. Despite her anger at him for talking like Hiccup was dead she had to admit he had a point, Hiccup wanted to end the war at all costs, he had risked his life for it, and the least they could do was to continue his work until he came back.

"_He will come back. Don't you dare doubt it!"_ – She had told them when they looked at each other awkwardly; like she was delusional for thinking Hiccup was still alive.

By Odin she was afraid of what was behind that door, so scared that they were right that she will never fly with him again, to see how he transformed from the clumsiest Viking on the land to the most graceful flyer. If she never saw him again…

She could bang on that door, wake up Stoick and demand to see Hiccup only to be turned away, or be greeted by the sight of his mangled body. Astrid sighed…

"_It's now or never."_

* * *

><p>Stoick the Vast could not sleep. How could he sleep when his son was in that bed, the Healer had left Thor knows when, there was nothing he could do anymore, now it was all up to Hiccup he said.<p>

His son was so small, he never realized exactly how small he really was until he cradled his body on the way back; he remembered how he shivered even though he had wrapped him in his fur cape. He couldn't stop thinking on the first time he had held his son like that, he had just been allowed in the room and the Healer had left him alone with his wife and this strange creature that had just brought to the world. Valhallarama was glowing and smiling softly at the squirming bundle in her arms, until she noticed he was standing near the bed like an idiot. She had glared and placed the bundle in his arms with a sigh. However to place him in his arms was pointless, the tiny baby looking at him with sleepy green eyes was so small he could fit in the palm of his hand.

"_He is small, the Healer was afraid he was sick, but he was quite a set of lungs, he is strong Stoick, our son is strong."_

And has usual his beloved wife had been right, and he had been too blind to see it, too busy to notice, too proud to hear. And now look at what he did…

"_For once in your life will you just listen to me?"_

Why? Why hadn't he just stopped and heard what he had to say? Hiccup had tried to warn them, why he didn't saw that the Night Furry had been protecting his son?

He had made all of the mistakes and yet it was Hiccup who had paid the price. The Gods knew the best way to punish a father was by harming his child, he looked at the now empty space where his son's foot should be at the sleeping dragon, whose head rested by his son bedside, even in his sleep Hiccup had only moved to put a hand on the beast's head, Stoick was sure he would never understand the bond between the two, it was more than owner and pet, more like friends, brothers even… When he saw his son fly dogging the rocks while fighting the Dragon Queen he had been amazed at what could Hiccup do, what Hiccup and that dragon could do together.

Life had a funny, cruel way of teaching someone lessons, he concluded. All of his life he had known who he was and what he should be, when blessed with a child that was so different than him, so different from anyone he had ever met, he had been exasperated, neglecting and ashamed and although he loved his son he had wished so hard that he would change and become more like a Viking, when confronted with how different his son really was he had disowned him. Now look at him, thanks to his strange son his village had been saved, the war was over, it turned out that everything he had been thought about dragons was wrong and now all he wanted, all he needed was for his son to continue breathing.

His stomach gave a loud rumble, trying to remind him that he hadn't eaten since he got to Berk, but to he didn't care. So many times the Healer had asked him to rest, to eat, to call his assistants and to rest while they took care of Hiccup, he did not pay his warnings any mind, who cared if he didn't eat, didn't sleep that was son in that bed, his son that had just lost a part of his leg, his son…

"_What have I done? What can I do now? Can you ever forgive me for me Hiccup? Can I forgive myself?"_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, it must be Gobber, the healer must have told him to come and see if had rested, or maybe Gobber had just decided to see for himself, not in the mood to be scolded like he was some sort of disobedient child he stood quiet, but the knocking just became louder and more urgent. Angry at Gobber's persistency he stood up, tore the door open ready to give him a piece of his mind only to be greeted by the Hofferson girl holding a basket of fish looking nervously all around.

-Yes. What is it? – Stoick congratulated himself on his calm tone of voice.

-I'm here with food for Toothless. – She indicated the basket.

-Food for whom? – That name was incredibly familiar.

The girl seemed to get more nervous and a bit frustrated.

-The dragon, Toothless, that's how Hiccup named him.

-Why would Hiccup name a dragon...? Never mind, thank you but I can handle it. And you shouldn't be here, you should be resting. Go home Astrid.

He was about to close the door, when the girl put a food inside the house.

-I promised Hiccup I would take care of him.

-What?

"_Astrid you liar."_

-Before he went to the final test he made me promise that if anything went wrong I'm supposed to take care of Toothless.

"_Actually he said I had to make sure they didn't found him, but that seems rather pointless now."_

Stoick took a long look at that girl, standing so proudly at his doorstep; he knew he couldn't turn her away, opening the door he allowed her inside, he saw how her eyes darted immediately to the shape of his son, concerned, worried, anxious and only then to the dragon.

"_Well… who knew…?"_

He softly closed the door; the girl was knelling down besides the dragon scratching him between his ears, talking to him softly, once in a while she would look at Hiccup. He knew the Hofferson's daughter; she was a tough girl, embedded in the Viking way, his son's unrequited crush… well maybe not so unrequited, but in all his years he never saw the girl be so gentle.

-So I'm guessing you already knew about the dragons before this whole mess started.

To his greater surprise he saw Astrid's cheeks turn several shades of red, after that she gained a sudden interest in Toothless still sleeping face.

-I… I was with Hiccup; the night he found the dragon's nest... he took me flying.

-And when was that? Didn't you think of telling anyone?

Astrid turned to him, looking at him dead in the eyes.

-I wanted to, but Hiccup was afraid you would kill Toothless. He told me he would find a way to make you see what was really going on.

As if he wasn't feeling guilty enough, he knew he hadn't been the father that Hiccup deserved but now to find out was own son was afraid of him, to be scolded by this young woman who obviously cared a lot about his son, who came at this hour just to see him. She deserved to know how Hiccup was doing, and he wanted to know the story there was behind his son's friendship with the dragon and so he sat back down by Hiccup's side.

-He lost past of his leg, all the other injuries were minor, but anything that was bellow his left knee was too mangled to save. – He did not see her face, but he did notice that her hand had stopped caressing Toothless to form a trembling fist.

-But he's going to be just fine, isn't he? I mean Gobber lost a hand and a foot and he is just fine.

-The Healer said it was all up to him now.

-Then he'll be just fine, Hiccup is strong, he'll make it.

She ignored the surprised look on Stoick's face, it was the truth, Hiccup was strong in a way they had been too blind to see. She had seen his strength when he had stood up to her that night in the cove, plainly saying that he would not risk his friend's life, it had shocked her, she had spent her entire life surrounded by the other Viking teens, she knew that even though Snoutlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were immature they would grow up to be strong, although brainless, men. In fact, her parents had suggested several times that she should give Snoutlout a chance, that he was becoming a fine man, but that night she had seen that Hiccup had become a real man before any of them, she admired him his strength, his maturity, his bravery she admired him so much she had kissed his cheek.

-Can you tell me how Hiccup managed to tame a Night Fury?

-No. I mean, I don't know the whole story I found about Toothless when Hiccup has chosen for the final exam, they were already friends by then.

-Then tell me what you know.

* * *

><p>Stoick left his house a few hours later; Astrid's story had helped him understand Hiccup. He was hurt that his son had considered running away from home to save a dragon, but he had come to terms that he and Hiccup were very different people, and that maybe he would never completely understand his strange son, but there was a thing that he would change, he would accept Hiccup, listen to him after all Astrid had seen his son's best qualities after just spending just a few hours with him, it's about time he saw them himself.<p>

"_He said the reason he spared the Toothless was because he had been just as scared as Hiccup, Hiccup looked at that dragon and saw himself."_

He shook his head, only Hiccup would see things like that. Still he couldn't help but notice how Astrid's voice and showed pride and admiration at this part of the story. He also couldn't help but notice at how she blushed at certain parts.

He also remembered how Gobber had told him that Ruffnut Thorston had been rather interested in Hiccup lately.

"_That's my boy. Just became a man and he is already a devil with the girls."_

He looked at his village, at the home he had known all his life, it seemed so different now that the dragons were there, peacefully sitting on the roofs or sleeping on the ground. He could see young Fishlegs giving a fish to the Gronckle he had ridden in the battle. Spitelout saw leave the house and to him.

-Stoick, we have all been worried as hell, how is Hiccup?

-I need to speak to Gobber about a prosthetic for his leg.

Spitelout's face became sad.

-I'm sorry Stoick.

This position was too new to him; he did not want to be treated like a grieving father, right now he needed to be Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe of Berk, he needed the sense of normality even if was just an illusion, something to take his mind of what was in that bed.

-What is the situation?

-Well the teens have been luring the dragons into the village with fish, at first they just ate the food but now they let the kids pet them, the children like them, can't wait for the teenagers to teach them to fly them the adults are a bit more reluctant to put the weapons down, but some are getting used to them.

At that moment a little green Terrible Terror flew and landed on Spitelout's shoulder, rubbing against his head and purring.

-Like you?

-You got to admit Stoick, when they are not raiding us or trying to kill us these guys kind of grow on you. There are more coming in every day, we need to know Stoick what are we going to do with them. My son says that he will not give up his Monstrous Nightmare; the bloody thing is sleeping in my stable almost scared my horses half to death.

-Call a meeting I need to talk to Gobber first.

-He's at the forge. I'll have everyone at the council in two hours.

He made his way into the forge only to be surprised by the human barrier that stood in his way, a crowd was gathered around the forge, he could hear Gobber's voice speaking loudly inside the crowd, he pushed his way to the forge. There was Gobber, surrounded by a group of children sitting on the floor listening as intently as the adults.

-…and Hiccup and his dragon rose up into the sky, with the Green Death following him close behind. For a moment all was silent and the true battle started the fire of the Night Furry hit its target every time and from bellow it was like Thor himself had joined the battle… Stoick! Good to see you finally came out, you look horrible.

-Gobber I want to speak with you, in private.

-Sure, come on in. Sorry guys I'll tell the rest later.

There were several protests from the adults, even more from the children but Gobber merely shut the door.

-What was that?

-I was just telling the story of Hiccup the Dragon Rider, great name huh? Oh! Come on, Stoick! You can't blame them from wanting to know what happen; besides it's a pretty good story.

-Never mind, let's just forget about it. Gobber I want you to make Hiccups prosthetic leg. And I want you to do it as fast as you can.

-Couldn't save his leg huh? It was expected with an injury like that; don't beat yourself for this Stoick. Look at me, I think I'm doing pretty well for a guy that has no hand and foot, good job, can still fight… dashing good looks.

-You weren't so cheerful about it at first.

-Well the first few months are always difficult he'll need a lot of care, but Hiccup is a strong lad he'll pull it through.

Stoick smiled fondly – _"Did everyone saw that except me"_.

-I'm surprised you're not at his bedside right now, drowning in despair and guilt.

-Can you blame for it? If only I had listened Gobber, if only I had had a bit more faith in him…

-Don't beat yourself up for it. Who could have imagined what was on that mountain. So how is the boy?

-Still asleep, hasn't woken up for two days.

-And the dragon?

-Still stands by his side. The darn thing refuses to leave him for more than a minute and it looks at me like I'm going to jump and attack my own son at any moment.

-So he's protective of Hiccup, what's so bad about that?

-It's more than that Gobber! He knows I'm to blame for what happen, he knows that it's my fault Hiccup is like that. The beast is smart; I think it may even be smarter than me.

-Well I don't know about that, but you need to pull yourself together, we're going to have to do a lot of changes and we need you at your top shape for that.

-If it was your son lying on that bed would you be so calm about this?

-Probably not, that's why I never had kids, too much excitement.

The good thing about talking to Gobber was that the barbarities that found their way out of his mouth besides sort of enlightening also had the power to lift his spirit.

-I was planning on storming into your house today and shoving some food down your throat, Healer said you weren't eating or sleeping or doing any rest of any kind.

-I can't rest now, there is too much for me to do, the village, the dragons, Hiccup.

-Keep thinking like that and you'll end up in a bed next to Hiccup, and then who'll take care of him while he's healing? By the way if you're here who is with him right now? The Healer?

-No. The Hofferson's daughter is.

-Astrid?

-She came by the house at dawn, a basket of fish for the dragon. She put her foot inside the door and said that Hiccup made her promise that if anything went wrong Toothless was her responsibility.

-Toothless?

-The dragon, that's what Hiccup named him.

-Why would Hiccup name a dragon Toothless, of all things?

-I don't know. Right now the name Hiccup picked for him is the last thing I'm worried about at this moment.

-Come here, I want you to see something.

He followed Gibber to the tiny room that was used as Hiccup's workspace, once again he hit his head in the door way. It looked the same as always, messy, papers and tools scattered all over the place, drawings of ships, maps, and most of all strange machines, some he recognized as some as Hiccup's dragon hunting machines others were an incomprehensible jumble of blades and wood structures.

-Nothing seems different to me.

-Turn that paper around.

He looked at the desk a big sheet of paper showed a machine "The Mutilator" and turned it, on the other side there was a beautifully drawn picture of the Night Furry that was sleeping in his house.

-I found a lot more like those hidden all over the place, not to mention the plans for the saddle and the tail-fin prosthetics. This dragon thing was been going on for a lot more time than he thought.

-I've realized it. Apparently the Astrid girl knew about it, found out the day he was chosen for the final test, the day Hiccup found the nest.

-She was with him? And she kept quiet about it?

-Hiccup convinced her not say anything. She said something about him taking her flying.

Gobber's face suffered a transformation from a surprised look to a lecherous grin.

-So… Hiccup takes Astrid for a little midnight flight and now she is at your house at dawn with fish for his dragon and offering to take care of him while you deal with the village. It's very kind of her, don't you think?

-Yes Gobber. – He didn't like the path this conversation was taking.

-Especially Astrid, it's not like her to be so sweet or to obey Hiccup's wishes like that.

Stoick decided it was better to stay silent and pray the Gods he would get tired of this conversation.

-So… when can we expect the wedding? Or maybe even the little ones?

He made his way out of the forge, just knocking out a table and tripping on a bucket, his best record yet.

-You better stop saying these things. Imagine somebody hears it; you could ruin the girl's reputation.

-Sorry for trying to cheer you up.

-Let's go there's a council meeting to decide what we should do about the dragons.

-I'll stay if you don't mind.

-It's an important meeting Gobber.

-And I have a pretty good idea of what you're going to say. Besides I better get started on Hiccup's foot, and the new saddle and tail fin for… Toothless was it?

-Are you sure?

-Yes. The others are asking for saddles too, it's going to be busy here even more without my assistant.

* * *

><p>Astrid had taken Stoick's place by Hiccups bedside; he had repeated the Healer's instructions until Astrid said them back to him in an angry tone, to show him she remembered everything. And she followed his orders to the letter, she cleaned Hiccup's forehead, gave him a few spoonful's of broth and bit of water, making sure he swallowed and didn't choke or got ill. He hadn't moved or spoke or gave any sign of gaining conscious any time soon.<p>

At a certain time of her watch she gave up fighting temptation and lifted the sheet that covered Hiccup's body, she took a long look at the stump that was right bellow his left knee. She knew that Vikings did not cry, they did broke down in tears and sobs and angry wails so one tear would have to do, one tear for Hiccup's pain any more would be too much.

Toothless had woken up, driven by hunger he was moving faster, still tired but the signs of improvement were clear.

"_If only Hiccup was like that."_

She absentmindedly cleaned his face with the wet cloth, her movements soft and delicate, so unlike her. But then again this whole situation was beyond her. The only time she had been this close to a boy was when she kissed Hiccup that night, it was hard to believe it had been just a few days ago, the changes had been so deep and so many it seemed that that moment near the lake had been a lifetime ago. It was dark that night, at the time she had been so embarrassed she thought it was good thing she couldn't see his face, and that he couldn't see hers.

But now in soft light of morning she saw the tiny details she never noticed before. Like she know knew the exact number of freckles that were on his face or the way his hair fell into his eyes.

"_By Thor this is pathetic! How did he make me fall so hard?"_

She was distracted from her thoughts by a soft crooning from the end of the bed Toothless sniffed the sheet covered stump sadly, she suddenly got a good idea on how exactly Hiccup lost his leg.

"_Oh Toothless…"_

-It's not your fault. This – she gestured Hiccup's leg – is no one's fault, you saved him. He'll understand that.

She knew he understood what she said, he may not believe her but she knew he understood. It was amazing how much Toothless and Hiccup were alike, they were both smart, loyal friends, sometimes they behaved in a strange or silly way, they even had similar smiles.

Toothless looked intently at Hiccup for a second then stuck out his tongue and gave his face a long lick.

-Toothless! I just cleaned his face.

But Toothless merely bumped his nose softly against Hiccup's face, if dragons could cry Toothless would be in tears right now, she realized.

-I miss him too.

* * *

><p>The meeting had been long but it had gone surprisingly well. There were practically no one against the dragons staying in the village and those very few were against Stoick had presented them a simple choice "either accept that we're going to change or get out" simple and straight to the point, just how he liked it. Finally a decision was made; the families that wanted to keep a (large) dragon in their household could build stables especially for them and take care of them, for the other dragons that would belong to no one they would build them bigger stables in the village, an all would help to care of them. Most of the adults were reluctant to learn to ride them, but according to several parents some of the younger ones couldn't wait for the dragons to start allowing people to ride them. They had already asked the teens if they could teach them they simply explained that they were just novices at this as well, it had been Hiccup who had taught them the basics, Hiccup was the expert and if anyone wanted to learn they would have to wait until Hiccup was ready to teach.<p>

This amount of loyalty to Hiccup had came as a surprise to all, but Stoick accepted it as one of the many things people would have to get used to. After all Hiccup was a hero, there was no doubt it, everywhere he went someone asked how he was doing and wished for a speedy recovery.

There had been a few pauses to rest and eat, mainly because the thing they all agreed was that Stoick needed to rest and eat. It was touching but annoying, and it made them lose a lot of time, time he could be spending taking care of Hiccup. When he left the Council the son was almost going down. He raced pass the houses and reach his own, anxious to see how his son was doing. As he passed the forge only the have his path cut by the four teenagers that had fought alongside his son and Gobber.

-So did the meeting go well?

-Yes it was just fine. Now I'm trying to get home.

-Are we going to keep the dragons? ...huh Chief Stoick sir? – asked a nervous Fishlegs.

-Yes we are going to keep them. – He vaguely heard the shouts of "yes" from the twins but his head was starting to succumb to the lack of rest.

-How's Hiccup doing?

He could refuse to answer; of course, he didn't want to answer that question, but these children had helped save their village besides it wasn't something he could hide forever.

-He lost part of his leg in the fall – always the pain in his chest every time he admitted that – the Healer has done all that he can, now we just have to wait and see.

From the faces of the teens it was obvious that they didn't have the same believe in Hiccup's strength as Astrid or Gobber. Somehow it seemed like every time someone doubted Hiccup another must give some reassurance.

-He's going to be just fine. It takes more than that to bring down Hiccup.

He walked away, surprised by the amount of faith he found in his own words, the teens seemed to regain a little hope after that and he heard several excited whispers as they walked away, Gobber was following back to his home.

-I'm going to check on the boy, I have to take some measures for his new foot.

When they opened the door the first thing he noticed was that Astrid Hofferson was holding his son's hand, as soon as Astrid saw them she immediately jumped back. Toothless seemed confused by this reaction but as soon as his eyes turned to Stoick he put his head over Hiccup's in a protective manner.

"_This is something I have to solve on my own."_

Astrid also seemed to notice the tension in the room.

-Well better get started on that leg of his.

While Gobber tried to observe Hiccup while trying not to anger a growling Toothless a still blushing Astrid approached him.

-You should try talking to him.

-Talk to the dragon?

-He understands more than he lets on. Hiccup always talked to him, and Hiccup always understood him, that's why they are best friends.

-Did anything happen while I was away?

-No. Hiccup didn't move he didn't get sick either.

He looked at the young woman looking at his son with the same look that he knew he used look at his wife, all those years ago.

-Astrid go home, the Council is over your parents must be worried.

-Are we going to keep our dragons?

-You're parents are going to start building a stable for your Deadly Nadder tomorrow.

A small smile graced Astrid's lips as she walked out of his house.

-Told you there was something between them.

-She did seem to take quite a shine to him.

He saw Gobber drawing in a clean sheet of paper, much like his son was always doing.

-It's just a leg; I never saw you do so much work to make one.

-Do you think Hiccup will be content with a simple wooden leg? Might as well put a bit more flare into it and save him the trouble latter.

The dragon seeing that Gobber was of no threat to Hiccup had backed away and was lying on the floor, apparently asleep if it wasn't for the slit of green he could sometimes see whenever Gobber took a closer look at Hiccup's leg. He needed to start to get along with the little beast, things needed to change and they needed to start changing here, maybe he would never ride a dragon, or tame and connect with them like his son but by Thor's Thunder he was going to get along with his son's dragon.

He waited for Gobber to finish explaining to him the plans for his son's foot and to eat something and leave. He took his place again by Hiccup's side Toothless had stopped all pretense of being asleep and was now staring at him with his green eyes, the same color as his son's.

-I still don't trust in you, I can't trust you I've been raised to hate and kill you my entire life I can't change in just two days. And neither can you, I see it, you don't trust me and not just because of the war, you don't trust me because you know how I've treated him.

The dragon just stared back, but its look made him continue, he had dropped all pretense of cordiality. He knew at that moment that he understood everything that was being said, that dragon was for the first time showing exactly what he thought of him, for that dragon he was the monster that had slaughtered his kind, the leader that had led his own people to death and released upon them all a terrible monster and most of all the devil that had disowned his own son, his best friend.

-I don't like you and you don't like me, but we do have someone in common… - he gestured his sleeping son – we both want the best for Hiccup, and what Hiccup would like is for us to get along. So since we all going to be living under one roof and for Hiccup's sake let's get along.

He knew the dragon could not respond, but all the same he prayed for a sign, anything that would make him realize his answer.

Then he felt a warm breath by his shoulder. Toothless was by his side looking intently at Hiccup and the conversation was over.

They did not speak for the rest of the night, they did not touch, and instead they stared and looked after this very special boy that with a single act of kindness and compassion had changed two worlds. They did not have any more contact that night but for the first time in their entire lives they stood side by side as equals.

Latter Stoick would realize that it was in that moment that he found his own strength to change and accept the changes that were going to happen. Because after all, Hiccup had always been strong and now it was his turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I sincerely didn't plan to make it this long but when I was finished I didn't had the heart to delete anything.<strong>

**I don't know if it is any good so I'm relying on you, the reader to review and tell me.**

**I'm thinking about publishing another HTTYD fan fiction this one purely Hiccup/Astrid so please review this story before I post the other.**


End file.
